I hate ghosts
by rio242
Summary: Haunted house. sleep over at 12. and an unknown death. silver's gonna learn the hard way to never mess with ghosts. or well this one in particular.
1. Chpt 1 haunted house

"You guys are a bunch of sissies" I glare at my "Friends"

"Come on Silver! Aren't you even a little bit scared" Blue ushered at me as the others nodded. Right now we were at an abandoned house or like kids at our school called it "The haunted house" very stupid if you ask me.

"Yeah Silver, it's full of ghost that will kill you~" Red snickered. Well we had Blue, Green, Red, Yellow, Crystal and her twin Lyra here. We all decided to go and see if the place was haunted we all told our parents we'd be staying at Blues. We left at 12 when we knew everyone was asleep.

"Well good luck Silver!" Crystal spoke handing me a flashlight and shoving me through the front gate. I glared at her.

"Don't worry! we will be here when you exit and don't forget to take the picture got it!" I hear Blue call as I walk up the cracked up steps to the house.

I walked to the door noticing a few spider webs on the knob I shack them off and open the door to a darkened room. I turn the flashlight on and walk in. "dusty" I spoke loudly and into the room. I flash the light on a few furniture items all in plastic packages, a lamp that didn't work and an old radio and cheap old TV. I noted all of these as I glanced at them.

THUMP!

"Who's There!" I turn to the noise and flash my light at a box that must've fallen. I rest my hand at my heart cursing myself for being jumpy; a mouse probably did it I convinced myself. I look a little to the left noticing stairs I walk towards it, ignoring the box and head up the creaky stairs.

Creak..Creak..crea- "damn stairs"I glare as I head up. Once up I glance at the hallway. I noted about 4 rooms but it seemed it kept going on. Well for a mansion I'm not surprised it had many rooms. I head to the closest one with a red door. I hold the knob and take a deep breath before opening it.

"Holy shit" I gape at the room. The room was beautiful. The moon was shining through the room lighting it up the bed was huge with a red and yellow blankets with at least 3 pillows a dresser, what looked like a closet to the side. I walked in a little more and noticed a bathroom. I take a step to the windows and look out to a great view "What a nice view" I whisper "I Know right!" I cheerful voice spoke behind me.

I turn around

Outside~

"Do you think he's OK?" Yellow whispers shaking as Lyra tries to comfort her. "I'm sure he's fine! Yellow I mean its silver" Red reassures. She wasn't convinced." I mean it's only been 15 minutes.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everybody looks to the house "That sounded like Silver." Green spoke. Everyone paled a little "Y-YELLOW! Everyone looks back to a fainted Yellow in Lyras arms

SMASH! The window of the house broke "R-RUN!" Everyone dashed and ran.

Leaving Silver in the house...

D: trying something different~ its really short sorry! X'P

Oh yeah I forgot this is yaoi as in goldXSilver! X'D

I shall write more later!~

Oh and by the way my grammar sucks so sorry if it's bad!


	2. Chapter 2 going home

Erm hello! I didn't think my grammar was so bad to be truthful! I'm really sorry. But I don't know how to edit it after I've posted it ." fml X'D but I thank you for telling me my mistakes. To be truthful I've never cared about grammar when I read stuff.. but I guess it's good to know what I lack! :') another short chapter btw next one will be longer I'm still not sure how to go with this fully so I'll just go with this and keep it up! Tell me what you thinks!~

GoldXsilver yaoi don't like don't read!~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he going to be ok?" Blue asked Crystal. The gang, after running away, had headed straight to Silver's, exclaiming that the red haired had been killed, taken over, cursed, and more. After 15 minutes of that they called the police and headed back to the site. Giovanni being the head of the police helped with calming the others. "He better be okay! Oh, Silver..." Lily, Silver's mother, ranted with Frightened eyes as she followed up to the scary house.

Time: 2:30 A.M

"this is terrible!" Crystal spoke, the lights at the house where lightened up as you could see the police investigate the house, Red and Green also inside to help

"He went up there" Green pointed at the stairs as Giovanni and two other officers followed afoot. A red door was shown in the filled hall. Giovanni opened it

"D-Dad?"

"Silver!"

The room was lit up. Silver was in a corner covering his eyes, shaking a little. Giovanni rushed to him. "Son are you alright?" Silver hugged him tight refusing to let go still shaking. Giovanni stood up with Silver in arms "Search around the house find and report anything you find suspicious!" the officers obeyed. Red stepped into the room "is he alright?" he spoke softly. Silver looked over and nodded a little. Face pale. "Come on son, let's go home." Giovanni would figure out what happened tomorrow."Now go get Green we are taking you all home" instructed Giovanni firmly as he led Silver out the house. Red nodded and went to grab Green. Yellow was already home along with Lyra. Once outside lily rushed to silver holding him tight. Giovanni glanced at us before being taken home. "I will call your parents to tell what happened and by tomorrow you _will_ tell us what happened." Giovanni glared as we shuddered, and got into the police car to head home.

NEXT DAY SILVER P.O.V

I groan as I sit up from my bed and glance at my clock 11:00 "Ugh" I lay back down. I remembered yesterday's events clearly. Looking out the window and liking the view and that _Thing _talking to me. I shudder remember its look.

Blood and black twirled eyes. Evil smirk with sharp teeth, black hair, and what seemed to be an attempted nice voice, drowned out with a creepy cold wind. After I had screamed it had vanished. As I screamed and huddled myself in a corner. I heard a crash too... "How can I be so scared, it probably was a joke" _Yeah...a joke_...

I get up and head to my closet to change. After so heading downstairs to talk with my parents and maybe grab a snack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Ugh I need to write more but like the note on top My grammar is terrible! I'm sorry, and I'd be grateful if told what's wrong but not in a mean way please D': oh and I'll try to be active more, school's killing me X"D

I think this Is shorter than the last chapter . I will write a longer one the next time! I willllllll! T.T i promise!


End file.
